


A Game of Chance

by piecesofsolas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: Cassandra and Eri engage in a round of drunken confessions.Perhaps it was that she had too much to drink.Perhaps it was that they were alone.Perhaps it was the shadows promising to hide their secrets.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Game of Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hezjena2023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezjena2023/gifts).



> To my wonderful and amazing friend, Hezjena 2023. Thank you for being my rock, my cheerleader, my words of encouragement! Thank you always for your support and for loving these characters as much as I do.

Eri wanted to bury himself in a woman, drown himself with drink, and show the Gods that he didn’t need them, no matter how atrocious his cards, he didn’t need them. He could do very well on his own.

So other than a round of diamondback with Varric and the boys, what was he doing here? It was because he couldn’t get his mind off of the Seeker. Cassandra with her damn captivating eyes, heart-shaped face, and lips that drove him half insane with the filth she spew his way. He couldn’t deny that she riled his blood in more ways than he cared to admit. Nor did he care that he rather liked the way she wished him dead on several occasions.

But then his gaze landed on her and his mind went blink at the smile that threatens to take his breath away —- even if it wasn’t directed at him. Seated by the hearth, a book opened in her lap, Cassandra was immersed in her story. What was she reading that had her smiling like that? He’ll have to ask around, perhaps demand IIyana tell him, then decide it was pointless. Besides, he didn’t like that he was curious. 

Cassandra had spotted Eri the moment she entered the tavern and she’d felt his gaze on her all night. She would have left earlier, had it not been for her promise to IIyana that she’ll look after him while she was away. She wouldn’t have given it a second thought had it not been for Eri’s distracting behavior. He wasn’t like any man she’d met. In fact, it seemed as though his one true purpose in life was to drive her insane. When it seemed he would be spending the night at the tavern, she closed her book and called it a night. 

Later, Eri managed to slip out of the tavern with a bottle of brandy, heading upstairs and heading toward the hallway leading back to Skyhold. In search of agreeable company, Eri headed towards the kitchen in search of the redhead who’d been fucking him with her eyes all evening. But the lass was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found Cassandra sitting at the kitchen island, book in hand, with a plate grapes left untouched.

A devilish streak shot through him and he came to stand next to her. She swung her gaze from her book and frowned. “Go away, Eri.”

“Don’t you ever smile, Sassy?”

“My name is Cassandra. Now leave. You’re bothering me.”

He gave her a charming smile. “I do that often, don’t I?”

She wanted to roll her eyes at his arrogance. Instead, she said with sincerity. “I thought you would be with that redhead. She seemed to have stake a claim on you tonight.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Be careful Sassy,” Eri chuckled softly. He pulls a chair from the corner and sits across from Cassandra. “I might think you like me.”

She furrowed her brow. Noting the bottle in his hand. “You shouldn’t drink so much, Eri. IIyana wouldn’t like it.”

“IIyaa isn’t my keeper,” he snapped his fingers. “I can’t be tamed.”

Cassandra scoffed. “Tell me that again when she flays you alive with her tongue.”

“Eh - she only looks mean but she’s a softy at heart. The secret? You give her soft, sad eyes like those baby puppies and she’ll forgive you in a heartbeat.”

Cassandra shook her head as he took a swift of his drink. He could be so irritating, and yet she was enjoying us company. With a sigh, she placed her book down and took the bottle from him. The brandy was smooth, tasted of sweetness and woodiness as it reached her taste buds, then burned her throat as she swallowed.

“This,” Cassandra gagged. “This is disgusting. How do you stomach it.”

“I’ve been drinking since I was a babe,” Eri took another drink and passed it forward. “I can swim in this stuff. It’s made me more manly.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But it made you laugh,” he smirked, feeling lighter and more relaxed than he’d felt in ages. 

They continue drinking, exchanging small conversations about the Inquisition, not caring that their words have begun to slur. Among the candles golden flames, Cassandra was lovely, almost ethereal. Eri wondered why he’d never noticed it before. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in the company of a beautiful woman. His eyes bore on hers and he became aware of her closeness, her floral scent. The way her hand rested nears his on the table. 

“You’re improperly close, Sassy,” Eri said.

She rolled her eyes and took a drink. Her cheeks were flushed. “The scandal.”

“Exactly.” His gaze swept over hers and wondered why this was the first time they'd managed to not get on each other’s nerves. Perhaps it was the alcohol. “Humor me, Cassandra.”

She arched a brow in question.

“If you have a match when you enter a dark room, which do you light first - the candle on the table or the kindling in the hearth?”

“The candle.”

“Wrong. The match.” Eri pushes the bottle over and waits until Cassandra drinks.

“Another one,” she insisted, pushing the bottle back.

“Is it right or wrong for a man to marry his widow’s sister?”

“Wrong.”

“Impossible, because he’s dead.” Eri laughed as Cassandra took another drink. “You aren’t even trying.”

“No. But my mind is fuzzy.”

“Do you think you’ll remember anything tomorrow?”

“Probably not.”

“So if I share something - my deepest, darkest secrets - you won’t remember?”

Cassandra fixed him with a stare. “Eri, I can barely see.”

He laughed. A masculine laugh that appealed to her heart and she can feel herself going warm. Cassandra felt ridiculous, like one of the heroines in her book. She was suddenly struck with this overwhelming heat that left her uncomfortable as she stole glances at her companion. Eri Lavellan was a very handsome man. His green eyes shone like the greens of the Dales and the ugly scar across his face only accentuated his feature, making him far more deadly and dangerous. 

“What were you reading earlier?” He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She considered his words for a moment. “I will only tell you if you’re drunk as well.”

“Oh,” he grinned. “I won’t even remember your answer in the next five minutes.” 

Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits, but the words escaped her lips before she could form to thought. “It’s literature, smut literature. It’s terrible and wonderful at the same time.”

Eri laughed.

She growled. “You’re supposed to be drunk.”

He thinks she is the cutest thing alive. “I am drunk,” he insists. He pulls his chair to sit beside her. Unexpectedly, he is so close and she can feel the heat radiate off of him. “How are you? Still intoxicated.”

“I’m three sheets to the wind.”

“Good, because I have a confession to make and I’ll only tell you if you’re drunk.”

Cassandra’s color deepened, even as a smile tugged at her lips. “I doubt I am that drunk.”

“In that case, I can’t tell you how beautiful I think you are.”

At his words, Cassandra stilled. All thought and reason, rational, flew out the door. All that mattered was hearing his answer. “I- I think I might have misspoken,” she stammered. “I doubt I will remember what you say by tomorrow.”

Eri’s lashes lowered a fractionally. “You promise you won’t remember this tomorrow?”

“I think I’ll be too intoxicated.”

“Good,” he whispers. “Because I think you are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in a long time. You take my breath away.”

“Oh … “ her voice trails off. Her throat becomes dry and her gaze travels from his eyes, down to his lips, to his chest, then ends back at his lips. They curved into a grin and Cassandra wonders how it would feel if she’d kissed him. 

She leaned in. “What else would you say if I were too drunk to remember?”

Eri’s gaze turned heated. “I don’t think it would be appropriate, Sassy.” But his gaze had traveled to her lips and if he’d read her thoughts. 

“I have a confession,” she says unexpectedly. “But only if you forget in the next five minutes.”

His eyes twinkle with mirth and he nods. “I am very drunk,” he rasps.

She hesitates for a moment. “You confuse me. One minute you irritate me, the next, I —“

“You?”

“I don’t know how I feel,” she confesses. Cassandra hated the way she felt as if she were a young maiden making her official debut. It was ridiculous. She felt ridiculous. It was only Eri.

“Sassy. I feel the same.”

Her gaze found his in a heated stare and she was no longer paying attention to his lips, only at how he made her feel. They sat in silence for several long minutes, with the empty bottle, the fire crackling, and the clock chiming the midnight hour. 

Perhaps it was that she had too much to drink.

Perhaps it was that they were alone.

Perhaps it was the shadows promising to hide their secrets.

Leaning over, reaching for him, Cassandra gripped his shirt and pulled him forward. “You won’t remember any of this,” she commanded. 

Eri drew in a surprised breath, shaking his head to confirm that he was too drunk - that he won’t remember anything tomorrow. A moment later, Cassandra took his mouth in a rush of passion. Heat rushed to his core and excitement fluttered in his belly and he responded with unrelenting gratification. 

She tasted dark, rich, and decadent. The brandy added a tartness, a sweetness, a uniqueness. He swept his tongue through her mouth as if he’d never been kissed before. Whereas before, he would have kissed a woman with a scorching passion with the intention of getting her to bed. But tonight, he didn’t want madness or haste. He wanted to explore, to linger, to enjoy, and to relish. She’d laid claim to his mouth as if she were campaigning across Thedas and Eri gladly surrendered. 

Regretfully, she broke the kiss, too soon.  _ Taste. Taste me again,  _ her eyes seemed to beg.

His chest tightened to a painful knot. With gentleness and tenderness, he brushed the strands of hair from her face. “By the Gods, Cass. I don’t think I want to forget your kiss.”

She licked her lips. The kiss had left her with an aching longing she couldn’t decipher, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to forget either. “What if you don’t?” she stammers. Curious. 

“Then I am damned,” he said sadly. But it was her lips, glistening and swollen, that prompted his wicked behavior. He wanted those lips, he wanted that mouth. 

_ Just one more taste. One more little sip.  _

Framing her face with both hands, Eri tilted her face up slightly and she inhaled, deeply. It was the most beautiful invitation he’d ever received. “Just one more taste, Cassandra. Then, I promise I’ll forget tomorrow.”

She nodded, her mistake, his undoing. 

He trailed his lips over her chin and lower, lower. Cassandra held her breath. His hot mouth closed over the soft skin behind her ear, and the heat of it shot straight into her core. It didn’t matter what tomorrow brings, she only wanted to feel tonight. She didn’t know how to respond, only that she found herself pressed against solid muscle as his hand cupped her head and angled her slightly. 

He kissed, he stroked, he suckled. He created sensations that went beyond descriptions, beyond what she could ever have imagined. Pleasure rolled through her in waves that threatened to take her under. She was drowning, drawing in heat, desire, and passion. She is surprised she hasn’t melted by now.

Her breathes came in short, gasps, her sighs evolved into higher pitches.

“Eri --”

“Let it happen Cassandra. Let your body succumb to the joy of pleasure.” 

Then there were no more words, only his kiss urging her on with determination - to surrender, to let go, to be free. Swirls of reds and golds exploded in her mind as he deepened the kiss, her thoughts only that she’d never felt this way before. Finally, he slowly drew away.

Heat and pleasure swarm through her. She would never forget this kiss. “I won’t remember this tomorrow,” she gasps. 

Pressing his lips to her neck, Eri tasted the rapid beating of her heart. “I promise you, Cassandra. My kiss will be all you will think of tomorrow morning,” he vowed.

She was aware of him pulling away, of his telling her goodnight. She may have whispered a response but her thoughts were on other things. On his touch, his kiss, his vow. She pressed her fingers to her lips. Maker’s Breath - but she’d never known what it felt like to be wanted as a woman. To be desired as a woman. Until tonight. Until Eri. 

And dammit. She wanted more. 

  
  



End file.
